Mamans magiques
by Ciryaquenhiril
Summary: <html><head></head>Qu'elles soient aimantes, fières, tristes, protectrices, perdues, ou juste parties, moldues ou sang-pur, toutes les mamans sont magiques. Recueil de drabbles ayant pour thème les mamans dans l'univers Harry Potter à l'occasion de la fête des mères</html>
1. 1 Molly Weasley

**NDA** : 24 petits drabbles de 100 mots chacun à venir, donc 17 écrits pour le moment.

Ce recueil est pour ma beta Dobbymcl, qui a gentiment accepté de relire mes drabbles afin de vérifier qu'ils ne soient pas OOC, et qui s'est assurée que je n'oubliais pas de maman importante.  
>Un peu de douceur à l'approche de la fête des mamans.<p>

Afin de ne pas écrire de bêtises, j'ai travaillé parallèlement avec EHP et avec les livres du canon. Je reprends une ou deux fois une phrase afin de m'appuyer dessus pour écrire mon drabble, rien de toutcela ne m'appartient, je ne fais que gribouiller dessus.

* * *

><p><strong>1 - Molly Weasley<strong>

Des milliers de mains. C'était l'impression qu'elle donnait à un spectateur extérieur. Essuyer une tache sur le visage de son cadet, s'assurer que les jumeaux ne tombent pas du toit, et d'ailleurs qu'y faisaient-ils, prendre des nouvelles de ses aînés ayant quitté la maison, verser une larme pour l'enfant prodigue qui un jour refranchirait la porte de la maison, et serait de nouveau le petit Percy qu'elle berçait en lui racontant des histoires le soir.

C'était la mère naturelle, prête à défendre chacun de ses enfants, de cœur sinon de sang, contre vents et marées, celle par qui tout commençait.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin :<strong>

Ma beta m'a reproché de ne rien avoir mis sur Ginny... J'avoue que le texte est sorti tout seul, et comme mon cerveau est bloqué sur cent mots en ce moment, j'ai pas été fichue de changer quoi que ce soit sans dénaturer le drabble. Je l'ai donc publié tel quel, et si Ginny n'y est pas physiquement présente, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop, ni elle, ni Molly, ni vous d'ailleurs.

Le prochain sera sur Eileen Prince. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	2. 2 Eileen Prince

**NDA : **merci à tous pour vos reviews, je publie la suite. J'ai décidé d'alterner à chaque fois entre un drabble doux et un drabble un peu plus dur. Et merci à Lexyann pour m'avoir appris les dangers des marécages. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, si j'oublie des fautes ! Normalement c'est rare, mais personne n'est parfait.

edit : en fait, on dirait une maladie en ce moment, donc ne prenez pas la fuite, ce n'est pas contagieux ! Bah, vous avez de la chance, je suis peut être dans une crise orthographique aiguë, mais ça aurait pu être une crise de lapsus aigus, et là, en général, c'est pas triste.

* * *

><p><strong>2- Eileen Prince<strong>

Une ride pour chaque cri. Deux pour chaque coup. Vieillie trop vite, tout comme son enfant n'en avait jamais vraiment été un. Elle observait Severus du coin de l'œil, veillait à ce qu'il apprenne à cesser de lutter lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas gagner. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui transmettre, hormis son don pour la magie.

Envolées les potions parfaites aux volutes délicates. Envolé le respect, les rêves de prince charmant. Eileen Prince s'était éteinte voilà bien longtemps. Lorsqu'on lui avait mis Severus dans les bras, et qu'elle avait voué ce qu'il lui restait de forces à le protéger.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin :<strong> Le prochain sera sur Mrs Lovegood, si je ne décide pas de changer le plan à la dernière minute. Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos commentaires sont très appréciés !

Ciryaquen


	3. 3 Mrs Lovegood

**NDA :**J'ai délibérément choisi dans ce drabble de ne pas parler de la mort de la maman de Luna, préférant m'appuyer sur les "bons" souvenirs qu'elle aurait pu garder de sa mère. J'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire. Je pense que sa mère lui a transmis tout un mode de pensée, de vie, et c'est ce que j'ai voulu écrire ici.

Merci encore pour vos reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>3- Mrs Lovegood<br>**

« Lorsqu'une idée étrange te traverse l'esprit, c'est qu'un nargole te chuchote dans l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors ?

- L'écouter ! Les nargoles sont la sagesse de ce monde. La soi-disant folie est une marque d'intelligence et d'inspiration. »

Et les nargoles étaient très bavards. Parfois, ils lui suggéraient d'aller nager dans le lac en hiver, et elle souriait avec indulgence – ils n'étaient pas toujours très prudents. Mais ce qu'elle préférait, c'était lorsqu'ils lui parlaient de sa maman. Alors, elle tendait l'oreille, et à travers leurs petites voix fluettes, c'était celle de sa maman que Luna entendait.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin : <strong>Le prochain sera sur Walburga Black en tant que maman de Sirius. (oui, le méchant tableau)


	4. 4 Walburga Black

**NDA :** Oui, hier, j'ai oublié de publier. Mais bon, ça aura permis à ceux qui ne peuvent pas suivre la fic en temps réel de lire le chapitre 3 avant d'avoir le 4.  
>Merci aux reviewers! J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours autant?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>4- Walburga Black<br>**

« Tais-toi, vieille folle ! »

Sirius faisait les cent pas devant le vieux tableau qu'il ne pouvait pas décrocher. Comme de son vivant, Walburga Black semblait invincible.

« … déshonore ton nom, ta mère ! … Comportement honteux, crime contre ton sang !  
>- Mais tu vas te taire ? »<p>

Elle n'était que le reflet des pires années de sa vie, sa peau parcheminée, ses yeux qui roulaient dans leurs orbites, le filet de bave au coin de ses lèvres. Sa liberté coupable acquise au prix de la santé mentale de sa mère qui attendait tant de l'héritier.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin : <strong>Qu'en avez-vous pensé? IC? OOC? Merci de me donner vos impressions!

Le prochain sera sur Lily Evans/Potter en tant que maman de Harry.


	5. 5 Lily Evans Potter

**NDA :** Le passage en italique est directement extrait de la traduction française de Harry Potter et le Prince de Sang-Mêlé. Il m'appartient encore moins que le reste.

Ce drabble est loin d'être mon préféré, je vous laisse en juger par vous-même.

* * *

><p><strong>5- Lily Evans-Potter<strong>

_« Cher Patmol, Merci, merci, pour le cadeau d'anniversaire de Harry! C'est de très loin celui qu'il a préféré. Un an et il file déjà sur son balai-jouet ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme il est content, je te joins une photo pour que tu le voies toi-même. »_

Et le bonheur de son fils était pour elle une source de profond réconfort, par delà les menaces de mort, par delà l'enfermement en vue de leur protection, par delà la perte de ses proches, tombés sous le joug de Voldemort. C'était ce pour quoi elle se levait chaque matin.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin :<strong> Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Le prochain sera sur Mrs Zabini, la maman de Blaise, celle qui a eu sept maris.


	6. 6 Mrs Zabini

**NDA : **Bon, désolée de vous avoir délaissés, mais j'ai traversé une grave crise existentielle : un problème d'inspiration. Pas sur cette fic qui est déjà écrite en entier, bien évidemment, mais j'ai refusé de publier un nouveau drabble tant que je n'aurais pas réussi à écrire le plan de ma prochaine fic. Comme ça marche pas, je me dis que peut être vos reviews me remotiveront. Alors voici Mrs Zabini!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>6- Mrs Zabini<strong> **

Elle se repoudra précautionneusement juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de réception. L'argent viendrait à manquer si son projet n'aboutissait pas ce soir. Ce richissime Lord devait tomber sous son charme. N'était-elle pas la plus belle sang-pur d'Angleterre ? Et ce ne seraient pas ses sept précédents maris, paix à leur âme, qui diraient le contraire. Tous avaient eu ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Un œil à son fils Blaise, qui l'observait avec un mélange de dégoût et de honte. Plus tard, lorsqu'il n'aurait pas à travailler, à l'abri derrière l'argent de sa mère, il comprendrait. Toute cette mascarade, c'était pour lui qu'elle la faisait.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin :<strong> J'ai essayé de montrer que ce n'est pas l'image que donne une femme d'elle-même qui détermine ses émotions. On peut être une collectionneuse d'hommes, une profiteuse, mais aimer son enfant.

Le prochain est sur Alice et Augusta Londubat.


	7. 7 Augusta Londubat

**NDA : ****  
>La partie en italique est extraite de la traduction française de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phœnix.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong> <strong>7- Augusta Londubat<strong> **

Augusta saisit fermement la main de son petit-fils, bien consciente de l'ouragan d'émotions qui le traversait. Mais elle ne laissait rien paraitre.

« Neville, jette ce papier à la poubelle, elle a du t'en donner assez pour que tu en recouvres les murs de ta chambre à présent. »

Elle fit semblant de ne pas voir Neville glisser le papier de bonbons dans sa poche, rejetant la pitié brûlante que ce geste lui inspirait. Sa fermeté était là avant tout pour qu'il ne prenne pas conscience que tous les soirs depuis quinze ans, elle pleurait ses enfants brisés en s'endormant.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin :<strong> J'ai choisi ici d'exploiter le personnage de Augusta Londubat comme maman de remplacement pour Neville, mais aussi dans sa relation avec sa belle-fille, Alice. Parce que je pense que c'est une maman qui a tendance à materner, à sa façon bien sûr, aigrie par la vie, mais elle veille sur son fils et sa belle-fille de la même façon, je pense. Elle les considère tous deux comme ses enfants.

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Le prochain sera sur Merope Gaunt.


	8. 8 Merope Gaunt

**NDA : ****  
>J'aurais pu essayer de trouver de la rancoeur dans ce personnage qui a enfanté Lord Voldemort, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je la vois uniquement comme quelqu'un de brisé, de faible, incapable de ressentir quelque chose de suffisamment négatif pour se rebeller car elle n'en a pas la force. Voici donc Merope Gaunt telle que je la vois.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong> <strong> <strong>8- Merope Gaunt<strong> ** **

La neige qui tombait, inlassablement, étouffant ses pleurs. Le silence était un écho à la désillusion qui la tenaillait. Elle n'avait aucun avenir sans lui. Il l'avait rejetée comme de la vermine, et elle s'était retrouvée seule, impuissante, pas même capable de se donner la mort, entrainant avec elle l'héritier de son sang.

Avisant le perron de l'orphelinat, Merope Gaunt s'effondra. La suite ne fut que brouillard. Lorsqu'elle tint l'enfant tout contre elle, elle lui offrit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait : un nom, hommage à son amour et à son propre père. Espérant qu'il ressemblerait au premier, elle s'éteignit.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes de fin :<strong> Le suivant est sur Mrs Granger. Assez lacrymogène de mon point de vue, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez.


	9. 9 Mrs Granger

**NDA : **Désolée pour le délai, je vais essayer de finir la série un peu plus rapidement !

**9- Mrs Granger**

Tard dans la nuit, en plein cœur de la forêt de Dean, assise dans la tente glaciale, Hermione se souvenait. Elle marchait sous ces mêmes arbres, aux côtés de sa mère, avec une profonde certitude que tout irait bien – toujours.

Elle se remémora ce matin, chez ses parents, lorsqu'elle avait levé sa baguette, et qu'elle avait laissé ce simple mot franchir ses lèvres. « Oubliettes »

Depuis, dans ses rêves, elle revivait encore et encore la même scène, mais cette fois-ci le sortilège ne réussissait pas, et sa maman se tournait vers elle, souriante, et la serrait dans ses bras.

**Notes de fin :** Le prochain sera sur** Mrs Patil !**


End file.
